Harbor Town
. White Mountain & Downtown Paradise can also be seen in the distance.]] Harbor Town is one of the 5 districts in Burnout Paradise. It is mostly an industrial area with docks and naval buildings. Like the other urban districts, Harbor Town contains a lot of traffic and many interlocking roads. This district is heavily populated and many buses travel through here making it an excellent area for Showtime events. There are a lot of places for Power Parking as well. The area around the Fort Lawrence Naval Yard has quite a few Super Jumps positioned around the docks. Harbor Town is loosely based on the original Burnout, which took place in Europe. Sub-District Landmarks & Throughfares The list below describes many locations in-game that are not always accessible, they provide Harbor Town's inhabitants with a variety of goods and services. Most of them, generally the most visible ones, are shown here so players can easily spot where they are, and how far they are from the nearest shortcut or junction, without looking at the mini-map. Rockridge Cliffs This sub-district's most notable landmark is without question Rockridge Dam, which is a giant and imposing concrete dam holding back Silver Lake. Other points of interest include the South Bay Expressway Bridge, and the I-88 toll booths separating Section 3 and Section 4. South Bay Home to the south compass point finishing location, the sub-district is also home to 2 satellite-visible military aircraft carriers, one of which is partly accessible. You will also find the Railroad Trainyard and ultimately, the Harbor Town Junkyard and the South Bay Car Park. *'Fort Lawrence Naval Yard' Paradise Wharf The easternmost sub-district in Harbor Town, linking it to Downtown Paradise. You'll see the Paradise City Sea Food Wholesalers, the Paradise City Film School and many warehouses and construction sites. It also appears to sport a large residential district and is the city's largest residential area (outside Twin Bridges) *'1st Street Bridge (West Side)' - This is a broken, unfinished bridge which "meets" the Harbor Town & Downtown Paradise districts. This bridge features a Super Jump, Split Ramp, and also hosts a number of Car Freeburn Challenges. *'West Acres Construction Site' - A building still under construction that is located on the North corner of the 1st Street & Evans intersection. Gameplay-wise, players will enjoy the shortcut through the building and into the Evans Boulevard Service Tunnels. It should be noted that the most eastern entry into the construction site features a jump that leads players to a Paradise Billboard, which requires the driver to build up enough speed before taking the jump. Another West Acres Construction site can be found along Hamilton Avenue. *'24Hours Towing Service' - This is a large warehouse located along Hamilton Avenue. It is the main building of the said service, but no tow trucks can be seen outside. The accessible interior reveals two natural ramps that are of interest in Stunt Run events. The north ramp leads drivers onto a portion of the building's roof, which contains a Billboard. This building can also be used as a shortcut, effectively cutting the southeast corner of the 1st Street and Hamilton intersection. *'Analogue Imaging Services' - This is a run-down small business building. The state of this structure leaves us to believe that it is under deconstruction and is part of the West Acres Construction Site. The fact that this building is dilapidated may probably be an intentional pun by the development team as nowadays all "imaging services" are done digitally, as opposed to analogically as mentioned on the derelict poster. Gameplay-wise, this structure is located at the southwest corner of the 1st Street and Hamilton Avenue intersection; it can be an important landmark as a small passage runs under the building effectively cutting this junction's corner. *'Obelisk Triangle' - This a small triangular plaza, which is much like the Memorial Triangle. The grass area is surrounded by a stone wall, and inside at its center, lies a large obelisk overlooking the 1st Street and Lambert Parkway intersection. The park features 3 pedestrian entrances. Like most pedestrian areas in Paradise City, it cannot be accessed. It should be noted that at each entrance lies a modern art sculpture, each featuring three metallic creations resembling blossoming flowers. All "flowers" have different colored petals: the Eastern flower's are yellow, the South flower's petals are violet, while the northern entry sculptures are green. When imagined, the flower is upright facing the sky. There are 4 petals to each, and the center piece is a pointed cone shape. The plaza is located at the 1st Street and Lambert Parkway intersection, the light curve that the plaza makes help beginner drivers to align themselves on 1st Street for a one shot finish to the Wildcats Baseball Stadium or Downtown Paradise more globally. Park Vale This is the northernmost sub-district. It is a less dense version of Paradise Wharf, featuring more finished buildings, many warehouses to be seen and jumped onto. It is likely that you'll want to visit Hotel Paradise City, the Theatrical Arts Center, and the well known Nakamura Automobiles car plant along Lambert Parkway. Video